Loud Allergy Season
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Lisa starts sneezing, everybody immediately assumes that Leni's new shirts are the culprit, since she's been around Lisa every single time Lisa starts sneezing. But Lincoln thinks there's more to the story, so with the help of Clyde, they set out to investigate! Will the two solve the mystery, or will Leni have to give up fashion design for good?
1. A Sneeze Fest

All right, because some of you want to see more, I suppose I'll write another Loud House fanfiction! Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One particular day, in the Loud House, Leni Loud was humming to herself as she was doing a bit of humming. "A little of this... and... there we go, finished!"

Leni smiled as she lifted up a new fashionized T-shirt she personalized herself. "Ah... what a wonderful T-Shirt... like, I have to show this to everyone!"

As Leni started to put the new T-Shirt on, she smiled as she started to go out. Outside the door, Lisa and Lincoln were coming out at the same time as Lincoln was putting Cliff, the Loud family's cat, down on the ground as Lisa was holding the brush.

"Ah... finally." Lincoln sighed in relief as Lisa examined the amount of cat hair she took from the brush. "I thought we'd never get the pets all cleaned up... heaven knows brushing the cat is the hardest part... thanks again, Lisa."

"Anytime, Lincoln. Besides, I needed some cat hair for my new experiment." Lisa said as she examined the cat hair... before suddenly sneezing. Lincoln raised an eyebrow, but ignored it as Lisa said, "Oh, sorry, don't know where that came from."

Lincoln looked up and smiled as Leni approached them wearing her new T-Shirt. "Oh, hey Leni. You have a very nice T-Shirt on."

"Thanks. I made it myself with a new sort of clothing material Mom brought!" Leni smiled. "Hey, Lisa, what do you think?"

"Hang on a second..." Lisa said as she ran into her and Lily's room for a brief moment before coming back with a magnifying glass as she examined Leni's clothing, Leni pausing as she raised an eyebrow. Lisa nodded. "Hmmm... you know, it's not too bad. I think that..."

Lisa then sneezed again as Lisa sniffled. "Sorry."

"Are you okay, Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa then sniffled. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well... you just sneezed. Twice." Lincoln said. "You're not coming down with anything, are you?"

"Are you?" Leni said as she looked concern. "I think you're going to need a Loud sister and brother treatment..."

"Guys, really, I'm fine. If there were something wrong with me, I'd be a bit more..." Lisa sneezed during her rant as some mucus started dripping down. "...miserable..."

Leni and Lincoln looked at each other in concern as Lisa looked between the two of them. "What?"

* * *

"Sometimes, when one sister goes down, the rest of the family has to grow concern for them, and that includes myself. No matter how much we fight or shove, it's a major concern if one of the sisters remains down." Lincoln said as he was talking to another wall. "It's in the family motto after all, all family members stick together."

"Lincoln, are you done talking to that wall?" Lola sighed as every Loud sister was in the same room as Lincoln, Lisa was sitting down on the couch, being the center of attention right now. "Because we really need your help over here!"

"Sorry, sorry." Lincoln sighed as he turned back. "So, is everything okay with Lisa?"

"I said I'm fine!" Lisa frowned, then sneezed again as mucus went on Lori's shoulder.

"Ew! Lisa, please cover your mouth..." Lori sighed as she pulled out a sanitizing wipe towel and wiped the mucus off her shoulder.

"Sorry... but I just can't explain why I'm sneezing!" Lisa groaned. "I just don't know what's going on!"

"Well... I think it should be simple... the nose always _knows_ what's going on." Luan gave a chuckle before turning to Leni. "Great shirt, Leni!"

"Thanks." Leni smiled. "It's polyester!"

Lisa then started sneezing again as she sniffled. "Yeah, it's a good shirt..."

"Boy, love, you're more miserable than the break up of the Beatles!" Luna sighed as Lisa looked up at her.

"I'm fine!" Lisa sighed... before sneezing again. "Though I still can't explain why I'm sneezing so constantly."

Lynn started thinking as she sat down. "Hmmm..."

Everyone turned to Lynn as Lincoln said, "Uh, Lynn? You look like you have an idea about what's wrong with Lisa."

"I have a bit of a theory, but... I think Lisa might be allergic." Lynn said.

"Allergic?" Everyone said in surprise.

Lisa scoffed as she finished, "To what?"

"Well... you told me the sneezing started when Leni came close to Lisa?" Lynn said.

"Yeah..." Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Where are you-"

Lisa shook her head in shock, then frowned. "That is scientifically impossible! How can I be allergic to a family member."

"Maybe not Leni herself... but more specifically, what she's wearing..." Lynn said as everyone turned and examined the green T-shirt with glitter that was sparkling. "I hear people can be allergic to whatever somebody's wearing."

"You think Lisa is allergic to polyester?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, why not, I mean, it's a possible reason." Lynn shrugged.

Lisa opened her mouth as if to argue, before pausing... and sniffling miserably as she said, "I... suppose that sounds logical..."

"So... what does this mean?" Leni asked in curiosity.

"I think it means you can't make anything with polyester anymore, Leni." Lana said. "Shame. It's such a great shirt."

"Aw... but I worked so hard!" Leni moaned as she took off her shirt, revealing her blue dress underneath. "But if you think it'll make Lisa feel better, I'll stop wearing it."

"Thanks." Lisa sniffled. "I think it'll be much more easier..."

Lisa then sneezed again. "Though, maybe not..."

As the other sisters went their separate ways, Lincoln paused as he tapped his foot. "Allergic to polyester? It can't be that easy..."

Lincoln looked both ways to make sure the hall was empty. When it was, Lincoln turned to the wall. "Allergy season seems to have come around, thankfully not contagious, but at the same time, a mere minor annoyance. However... I'm not sure if Lisa truly is allergic to polyester... I think I'm going to need a second opinion..."

Lincoln paused as he gave a smile. "And I think I know exactly just WHO to go to..."

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter right there! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Investigating Lisa's Allergies

Well, well... I was waiting for the moment when 'Loud House' would get its own category! NOW I can move this story and my other Loud House story there, so it was worth the wait! And... now that there's a category, I guess I HAVE to write a chapter for this story now! Don't worry, I'll get back to this one soon enough, but here's a chapter of this Loud House story to keep you guys occupied! Anyway, hope you guys like this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lincoln tapped his foot as he looked at his watch, waiting. He then heard a knock on the door. Lincoln looked excited and opened it. "Hi... Bobby."

"Hey, little guy. I wanted to meet up with Lori today." Bobby said as Lori, as if in an impossible way, immediately ran out of her room, ran right downstairs and pushed Lincoln out of the way.

"Bobby, hi!" Lori gave a giggle.

"Hey, babe, ready for our date?" Bobby asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love that!" Lori smiled, taking his hand. "Leni, you're in charg- wait, what am I thinking! LUNA, YOU'RE IN CHARGE UNTIL I GET BACK!"

"You got it, love!" Luna called out as a rocking tune started to play out from downstairs.

As Lori and Bobby left, Lincoln sighed as he said, "At least Clyde won't be distracted by Lori when he gets here..."

It was then Lincoln heard a knock on the door. Lincoln opened the door as Clyde came in, albeit disappointed. Lincoln noted the look as he said, "I take it you just saw Lori leaving with Bobby."

"I don't get it... just what does she see in him?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "The fact that you're six to seven years younger than her."

"Hey, I'm sure age won't make a difference when we grow up!" Clyde smiled.

"...just keep telling yourself that..." Lincoln sighed. "Focus, Clyde! I need your help..."

"...on what, may I ask?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

On cue, a loud sneeze was heard coming from upstairs.

"I am so sorry, Lisa!" Leni cried as the two boys watched Leni, now wearing a wool sweater, running past the path of the stairs and into her room.

"Not your fault, Leni." Lisa sniffled as Cliff came around the corner and came downstairs, rubbing against Lincoln.

"...right. Lisa's... allergies. I didn't think she'd get allergies." Clyde said in surprise.

"Well, you know what they say... nobody's perfect... all my sisters seem to think Lisa's allergic to the wool on her sweater, but... that can't be it, since Leni wears fashionable clothes all the time, and Lisa never reacted before then..." Lincoln said. "I think that's where you come in. I need help to see what Lisa is really allergic to..."

"What do you want me to do?" Clyde asked.

"Just get the things on this list I provided, the more likely items Lisa could be allergic to..." Lincoln said. "I'll talk with Lisa and get her downstairs. Do you think you can do that?"

"Uh, sure..." Clyde said as he started to get out. "I'll be back soon..."

Lincoln nodded as he decided to head upstairs...

* * *

"You know, Lincoln, you don't need to dig any deeper on my allergies. If I'm allergic to Leni's clothes, I'm allergic to her clothes." Lisa sniffled.

"I don't think it is. I mean, you never had an allergic reaction to polyester or wool before in your life!" Lincoln said. "So, I want to conduct my own tests on you..."

"Huh. I always wondered what it would be like on the experimental end..." Lisa said in surprise. "All right, if you're going to be the scientist this round... then test me."

Lincoln nodded as Clyde came back with a bag. "Okay, I got every single thing that Lisa could be allergic to on this list..."

"Great! Let's get started..." Lincoln said as he pulled out a nice, microwaved corn on the cob as he put it in front of Lisa. "I hear that some people are allergic to corn."

"...not me. I don't sneeze at corn." Lisa shook her head. "I mean, it's ridiculous. Corn? People are allergic to CORN? Why can't they be allergic to green beans? That's the most hated of vegetables."

Lincoln put the corn aside as he put down a bowl of peanuts and peanut butter. "I have no idea why that is, you can't be allergic to something you hate, it's just in the genes. Anyway, peanuts and peanut butter are things you can be allergic to."

Lisa picked a peanut from the pile and ate it. "Not bad. Not allergic to it, though."

"How about this?" Lincoln said as he pulled out a flower that Clyde had in the bag. "People can be allergic to pollen. Maybe because you leave the windows open too long."

"Lincoln, I work with a few plants for my experiments. If I were allergic to flowers, I wouldn't get far." Lisa frowned.

"That is true, Lincoln." Clyde said as he pulled out a nickel.

"What's with the nickel?" Lisa asked.

"They say people can be allergic to jewelry." Lincoln explained. "And some of it is made of nickel..."

"No, I am definitely not allergic to nickels! Or pennies, or quarters or dimes or dollar bills!" Lisa said, clearly mad. "Just, you know, in case you want to try THOSE next!"

Lincoln then pulled out some laundry detergent and unscrewed the cap as he waved it around Lisa's nose. Lisa shook her head.

Lincoln groaned as Leni came in the room, waving happily as she was now wearing a new red shirt. "Hey! I got rid of that awful polyester and wool shirt and replaced it with this cotton one! See?"

Lincoln smiled nervously. "Heh, heh, that's nice."

As Cliff got on the table and Leni put her cotton sleeve near Lisa's nose, Lisa sneezed again. Leni's eyes widened as she growled. "OH COME ON!"

Lisa sighed. "I appreciate what you boys are trying to do, but there's no way around it... I'm allergic to Leni's clothing, that's that..."

"No, this can't be!" Lincoln said as Clyde was pausing in suspicion.

Leni was shaking nervously now as she started to run off, crying. Lincoln and Lisa looked at each other as Lisa said, "I think we should give a few minutes..."

"But there is no way that you can be allergic to Leni's clothing!" Lincoln frowned.

"Sorry, Lincoln, I appreciate what you were trying to do, let's face facts, Leni's just too dangerous for me right now..." Lisa said as she got up. "I really should go back to my studies..."

As Lisa got up and started to walk back upstairs, her face looked a bit puffy as Lincoln looked down. Clyde leaned over and whispered. "We better keep a close eye on both your sisters."

Lincoln could only nod as Cliff jumped off the table. If they could just figure out what Lisa was really allergic to...

* * *

And that's the second chapter! How did you guys like it? For one thing, I have to say, it's GREAT to see a Loud House section here, and I'm happy to be the first one to put in stories on there, so that's a big plus! Yeah, I'm sure other people wrote Loud House fanfictions before, whether on Deviantart or the Misc Cartoons section, but moving it here to the Loud House section on Fanfiction dot net... is a good plus! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Lisa's True Allergy?

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

And so, pretty much the whole day was spent on Lincoln and Clyde keeping an eye on Lisa as she was trying to work a cure. Every time Leni would come in with a new suit, Lisa started getting a reaction as Leni's eyes started to water. She then run off, with Cliff following. Lincoln groaned, wondering what is going on, but Clyde, noticing a pattern, paused as he started to hum in suspicion.

Around the fourth time, Lisa was starting to get more of a puffier face as she looked even more miserable. Lisa then drank some green stuff as she took a deep breath. "What do you guys think?"

Lincoln and Clyde paused as Lincoln sighed, "Still a little puffy around the face..."

Lisa sighed. "I was afraid of that..."

It was by that time Leni came in, followed by Cliff as Leni presented a new dress. "Like it? It's fle-"

Lisa sneezed again as Leni stopped smiling, looking down.

"-ece. Never mind." Leni sighed as she walked out, Cliff following her out.

"I don't want to dissuade Leni because of me... but I have to get rid of those stupid allergies..." Lisa groaned.

"I just don't get it..." Lincoln started as Clyde slapped his own forehead.

"Oh come on, you guys! Stop making this look like a hard mystery to solve! Look, I've been studying the patterns. Every time Leni would come in, Cliff would follow not long after! Don't you get it? Lisa isn't allergic to Leni's clothing, she's allergic to Cliff! More specifically, she has a cat allergy!" Clyde said as Lincoln and Lisa looked at Clyde.

"What?" Lincoln frowned.

"That is scientifically impossible, Clyde. I have been around Cliff for four years, and not once had I had an allergic reaction to him." Lisa frowned.

"Yeah, why would you think it's the cat that she's allergic to?" Lincoln asked as he rolled his eyes. "That honestly makes no sense..."

"Think about it for a minute! Lisa, did you have any symptoms like you needed to sneeze BEFORE Leni started wearing new outfits?" Clyde asked.

Lisa opened her mouth... then paused to think about it. "You know, now that you say it, I... I guess I've been feeling a bit wheezy a few times..."

"Has Cliff passed by your room then?" Clyde asked.

"...only when he's with Charles, but..." Lisa paused... as her eyes widened. "Lincoln, call the sisters up for a meeting."

Lincoln looked a little uncomfortable, but nodded as he went out of the room.

* * *

Pretty soon, most of the sisters were gathered around Lisa's room, except for Leni, who was staying outside and Lori, who was still out on her date.

"All of you here? Good." Lisa nodded as she, Lincoln and Clyde were sitting. "I think I may have figured out my allergies, and it's not Leni's clothes I'm allergic to."

"It's not?" Leni said, peeking into the room.

"No, so you can come in, Leni, you're fine." Lisa sighed as Leni came in, sighing in relief. "I AM allergic to someone ELSE in the house, though."

Lana, hearing this, yelped as she grabbed Lola. "I think I know where you're going with this, and don't worry, she's out of the room!"

"Hey! What makes you think I'M the one she's allergic to!" Lola glared at Lana.

"It's not you guys, relax!" Lisa frowned. "No, it turns out, I'm allergic to cats."

All the girls stared at Lisa blankly as Luna frowned. "That... is the most stupidest thing I have heard in my life."

"Yeah, I mean, we've had Cliff for..." Luan started... before pausing to count the years, then shook her head as she said, "...forever now!"

Lisa sighed. "I know it sounds a little far-fetched, and while yes, I have been around Cliff for years, did it occur to anyone that maybe the allergies around them just started now?"

All the girls paused as Cliff entered the room. Lisa promptly sneezed instantly. "There, see?"

Everyone looked between Cliff and Lisa in surprise as they started to murmur.

"Wow, looks like you're not 'kitten'!" Luan said in surprise, then laughed. "Oh, that's a good one!"

"And judging from that puffy face, it looks pretty serious." Lana said, coming closer and poking Lisa's face.

"Please don't touch my face." Lisa frowned.

"Why, will it explode?" Lana asked.

Lola screamed as she ran out of the room, the other sisters, except for Leni shaking her head.

"No, heads don't explode when they get puffy. It's an allergic reaction! Heads can swell up, but they can't explode." Lisa sighed. "The best you can do right now, is keep Cliff off my general area at all time... that means whenever I come out, he needs to be clean and proper so that I don't have a bad reaction to him..."

"We could talk to Mom and Dad about what's happening, they could schedule some shots to help build up an immunity..." Lynn suggested. "About every week for... at least until you're near the time you would be in eleventh grade if you hadn't already graduated college."

"I'm not waiting that long!" Lisa frowned... then shook in fear. "Plus, I'm not a big fan of needles. No, I think I'm going to have to make my own cure myself..."

"If you're sure you can do that..." Luna asked.

Lisa scoffed. "Please. I'm a genius. I'm pretty sure I can find a cure for cat allergies."

As everyone discussed plans for how to get Cliff away from Lisa, Lincoln gave a sigh as he walked out of the room. Apparently they didn't need him in the conversation for much longer as Clyde followed.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Clyde said as Lincoln was pausing, looking down. "Something on your mind."

"Something's off about the whole 'cat allergy' thing. At least everyone feels better knowing it's not Leni... but it can't be Cliff she's allergic to!" Lincoln said.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but the mystery is kind of obvious. Cliff's been in the same room as Leni each time, Lisa's allergic to Cliff. That's that."

"Yeah, but I just need a little more time to think... it can't be that obvious... thanks for the help, Clyde, but I need some time to think." Lincoln sighed as he started to head towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Clyde asked.

"Going to the shower, it helps me think..." Lincoln said. "Plus, I need to wash my hair again. My mom bought this new shampoo that seems to really make my hair shiny and clean..."

"Really?" Clyde asked. "Sounds interesting."

"Doesn't it?" Lincoln smiled, then sighed. "Well, see you later, Clyde, I'll give you a call if things are different..."

As Clyde nodded and started heading downstairs, Lincoln went into the bathroom to cleanse himself. What he needed was a good shower...

* * *

After showering and getting his hair all shampooed up and clean, Lincoln was all dressed up again as he gave a sigh, coming out. "Well, I feel pretty clean, but I'm still nowhere near the reason why Lisa is... what the-?"

It was then Lincoln noted that Lisa's room... along with his... was now blocked off by orange cones, with a sign that said, "DANGER! ALLERGIC GENIUS AT WORK!"

"How did she set this up in the time I took a shower?" Lincoln asked in shock as Luna came out of her room.

"You were in there about a half hour or so, so... she set it up quick." Luna pointed out... before sniffing Lincoln's hair. "Oh, nice shampoo, love. Lemon-scented?"

"I suppose so." Lincoln said, then frowned as he started to march towards Lisa's room.

* * *

And the third chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Comforting Lisa

Time for another chapter! Sorry I took so long to get back to it, but I think it's around time I finished this small beauty! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Lisa's room, Lisa was busy vacuuming up all the fur that was in her room as she was being careful. "Okay, just got to get rid of all that fur and..."

"Lisa, we need to talk..." Lincoln said as he walked in, Luna following.

On cue, Lisa sneezed once again, causing her to let go of the vacuum as it ran off and hit the wall, causing it to fall apart. Lisa screamed and sneezed as Lincoln walked over in concern, now he was all covered in cat hair and dust as was Luna.

"Smashing, little sis!" Luna smiled as Lynn and Lucy peeked inside, their attention and curiosity peaked when they heard the noise from the other room. Lynn looked around and yelped at the cat hair and dust.

"Lisa, has anyone ever told you you needed to dust around your lab more?" Lynn asked.

Lisa groaned as she said, "Great, not only am I allergic, but I just ruined my maternal parental unit's new vacuum."

"Mom's not going to be pleased with that." Lucy said. "And I'm going to enjoy you getting your punishment when the time comes..."

Everyone glared at Lucy as Luna said, "There is something wrong with you..."

"Can I help that I like seeing people hurt?" Lucy said. "I mean, not physically or..."

"We get what you mean..." Lincoln said as she shook off the cat hair. "Anyway, Lisa, you can't be allergic to cat hair."

"Lincoln, there's no scientific way that's-" Lisa started before Lynn leaned in and sniffed Lincoln's hair.

"Oh, nice shampoo, Lincoln!" Lynn smiled as she gave a thumbs-up.

Lucy, curious, leaned over towards his hair and gave a whiff. "Hmmm... okay, I suppose."

"Yeah, yeah, compliment my shampoo usage later. Lisa, I don't think you are allergic to Cliff!" Lincoln frowned.

Lisa frowned. "How can I not be? The facts are all there..."

Lisa once again let out a large sneeze.

"Well, yeah, the obvious fact is there... but come on, we've hung around Cliff most of our lives... you don't think we would notice you developing an allergy right away?" Lincoln frowned.

"Look, Lincoln, I appreciate you helping me, but..." Lisa frowned.

"Look... there has to be another thing that's making you sneeze..." Lincoln frowned. "I refuse to believe it's Cliff."

Lisa sneezed. "Sorry, Lincoln, but it's kind of obvious it is..."

"Cliff isn't even in the same room as you!" Lincoln argued.

"No, but his hair is... and he's in the room right now, which you neglected to close." Lisa said, pointing to the open door to see Cliff purring against it.

Lincoln sighed as he held his head. "Aye carumba... I need a little air."

As Lincoln started to walk off, Lisa's eyes brightened as he said, "You know what, so do I?"

As Lisa ran off to follow Lincoln, Luna, Lynn and Lucy looked off as Luna called, "Aren't you forgetting the mess you made?"

"I'll come back and get it later!" Lisa called.

A slight pause as the three sisters looked at each other before Luna said, "Lisa seems to be forgetting that her lab/room is also Lily's room..."

"Yeah, Mom's going to flip her lid." Lynn yelped.

* * *

Lincoln frowned as he sat down, groaning. He took a deep breath and sighed as Lisa came in.

"Hello, Lincoln." Lisa said as she once again sneezed.

Lincoln gave a frown as he put his hands on his face.

"Don't feel bad. You at least tried to be logical..." Lisa said through her puffing face.

"I know, I know, but it doesn't feel right. You shouldn't be allergic to the animals..." Lincoln said. "What would happen if it was a dog allergy? Then we'd have to get you to avoid Charles."

"Hey, there are differences between a cat and a dog you know... and it's not enjoyable having allergies." Lisa said. "Still, it's hard to argue with facts."

Lincoln looked over at Lisa. "But Lisa, sometimes, even facts can be a little faulty."

"You think I don't know that, Lincoln?" Lisa sighed. "Look at me, graduated with a PhD and doing scientific experiments, ranging from mixing chemicals to studying your bathroom habits..."

"...which is still disgusting, by the way." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"...and yet my scientific mind is being slowed down because of my dumb allergies!" Lisa groaned. "It just boggles my mind!"

Lincoln sighed. "Lisa, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Lisa sighed as she sneezed once again. "I know I'm not perfect, Lincoln."

With that, Lisa sat down and sighed sadly as Lincoln looked over to his four-year-old sister in sympathy. Lisa then rubbed her glasses as she sneezed again. Lisa frowned as she rubbed her glasses. "Why does that cat have to be with me wherever I go?"

"But Lisa, Cliff didn't even come outside with us." Lincoln frowned.

"Oh." Lisa said in a defeated state before wiping her glasses.

It was right there and then, after a couple of seconds that both Lincoln and Lisa's eye's widened as they both said, "CLIFF ISN'T OUTSIDE WITH US!"

"But if that's true, why am I still sneezing?" Lisa said, sneezing again.

"I'm not sure..." Lincoln said as he put his hand over his hair. "But I do know one thing... you're not allergic to Cliff after all!"

"Thank goodness! I was worried I'd have to move Lily out of the room and build a wall to keep everyone, including cats, out!" Lisa sighed happily.

"This is great news!" Lincoln smiled... before pausing. "But what are you allergic to?"

"That's a good question..." Lisa said before sneezing again. "If I'm not allergic to Leni, and I'm not allergic to Cliff... there's got to be something I was allergic to..."

"Maybe..." Lincoln paused as he scratched his hair, causing Lisa to sneeze again.

"Maybe?" Lisa asked in curiosity.

"...Maybe we should retrace our steps from when we started our chores this morning... maybe we can find the cause of your allergies there..." Lincoln smiled.

Lisa paused. "Unlikely possibility, but what do I have to lose at this point?"

Lincoln gave a smile a Lisa sneezed again. It was time to finally lay this mystery down to rest once and for all!

* * *

With that, the fourth chapter of this story is done! How did you guys like it? The last chapter will be coming soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The Mystery Is Solved!

And now, the final chapter of this "Loud House" fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Upstairs in the hallway, everyone was gathered around near Lisa and Lily's room as Lori sighed, looking at Lisa and Lincoln. "Okay, any reason why you called us all here, you two?"

"Well, it's about my allergy to Cliff." Lisa said as everyone, save for Lincoln and Lisa, groaned.

"This again?" Lana complained.

"Turns out... I am not allergic to him after all." Lisa said.

"Even after every time he enters the room?" Leni asked as Cliff showed up on cue.

"Indeed, though my eyes are still watering..." Lisa said as she sneezed again. "And I'm still sneezing a bit, it's not bad now, which means I'm still allergic to something..."

"Well, what is it?" Lynn asked.

"Exactly why we called all of you here. Maybe one of us accidentally set up Lisa's allergy and we didn't even figure it out." Lincoln said.

"That's why we called you all here. We're planning on recreating all the events that have happened recently this morning, and if I find myself sneezing strongly, we'll know where that is." Lisa said as she took Cliff as Lincoln had the brush and a bottle of shampoo ready.

"Okay..." All the girls nodded as Lincoln coughed.

"Right... so, what were each of us doing this morning?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, we had pairs in chore duty today! Lori and Leni were assigned to dust..." Luna said, pointing to the two.

"Which we got done pretty easily... though I had to get Miss Forgetful here to stop literally putting talcum powder in the living room!" Lori said, glaring at Leni.

"Well, the chore list said, 'Dust'!" Leni shrugged. "But yeah, we got done pretty quickly... and when we were done, we just went about our regular activities, me sewing up a new dress and Lori went downstairs to go talk to Bobby on the phone."

"Heck, me and Lucy were actually folding laundry downstairs." Luan explaned as Lucy nodded.

"I can back her up on that." Lucy said.

"Me and Lynn were assigned to keep play with little Lily here, and the twins to clean up their rooms. That much, we do know." Luna said as Lola and Lana nodded.

"And me and Lincoln were assigned to clean up the animals today." Lisa said. "Give them a brush through, a shiny coat and send them on their way."

"Right!" Leni smiled. "I remember... I noticed you were just finishing up Cliff when I presented my new dress to you!"

"Hm-mmm..." Lisa nodded. "Even though we took a little longer with Cliff than we expected..."

"Right." Lincoln said. "We just finished up with Charles and we were now working on Cliff."

"I don't follow." Lori frowned.

"Well, when I remember it clearly. We got to Cliff and Lincoln was about to put the pet stuff on him..." Lisa said as she took the bottle. "But Lincoln ran out of tick and flea toner to spread to the fur, so he had to improvise."

"That's right!" Lincoln nodded. "I ran into the bathroom and I had to grab something that was similar... I think it was the shampoo from my bathroom. It didn't look like flea toner, I know, but it was the closest thing I had... so I came back and put it on Cliff as I rubbed it on his fur..."

"That's right, then we washed him a bit, causing those little sud bubbles, I remember." Lisa smirked. "It took me a while to get the cat combed."

Everyone blinked as Lori paused. "What shampoo did you use?"

"The one in the bathroom... the one that smelled like lemons..." Lincoln started.

"Like the one you used in your shower?" Luna said, slowly beginning to figure out what happened.

"Well... yeah, pretty much." Lincoln shrugged. "It was just a temporary solution to the problem, though."

"And you say Lisa started sneezing after she combed the hairs out of Cliff?" Lynn said, pausing. "Lisa, open that bottle of shampoo and sniff it!"

Lisa blinked in confusion. "An odd request, but all right. I don't see what's so..."

As Lisa obliged in opening the bottle and putting her nose near the opening... her eyes started watering as she started sneezing all over.

Lincoln's eyes widened as all the other girls (save for Leni) nodded. Lincoln then exclaimed, "It's the shampoo you're allergic to!"

Lisa closed the bottle as she sniffled. "Great. My one weakness... lemon-scented shampoo."

"I don't think it's the shampoo itself... maybe there's a certain ingredient on there that's making you sneeze..." Lynn said as she took the bottle and read the ingredients within it. "A lot of words I can't pronounce."

"An allergic reaction to a shampoo?" Lincoln asked. "I don't think that's ever happened before... but... that does explain a lot..."

Lisa groaned. "I feel like such a dummy not knowing about my allergic reactions..."

Everyone looked at Lisa in sympathy as Leni smiled, "Oh, Lisa, you're not a dummy. You're the smartest person we know. You just tried thinking too hard, that's all."

Lisa looked up at Leni in shock... then gave a smile. "I guess I was trying to overthink it, what with my sneezing. Though I think we should talk with our parents and explain my allergy to the kind of shampoo they got for Lincoln."

"And possibly get new flea and tick spreaders for the pets." Lincoln said, blushing in embarrassment. "Because the moral of this is, don't spread the shampoo with anything that someone might be allergic to."

All the girls gave a chuckle as Luan said, "That would be so true and accurate."

"Kids, we're home!" Mrs. Loud called from upstairs as everyone turned.

Everyone then turned to the smart Loud girl as Lisa took a deep breath. "All right, I think we better tell my parents..."

Everyone nodded as they decided to go downstairs, together, Lincoln carrying the shampoo bottle in his hand.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Lincoln was relaxing and watching TV as he saw the door opening, Mr. and Mrs. Loud coming in with Lisa, all relaxed.

"Any news about the allergy you have, and the specific ingredient on the shampoo?" Lincoln asked.

"Turns out I have an allergy to citral shampoos. I have been prescribed with shots every week, and I'm going to follow up on that." Lisa explained as she shuddered. "It may mean a little needle prick, but... that's nothing..."

"Well, I'm glad to know you're going to be fine." Lincoln sighed in relief as he looked up to Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

"She's being a bit of a trooper, our little Lisa." Mr. Loud laughed.

"Indeed. We're glad you told us about the shampoo in time." Mrs. Loud explained. "While it's only a minor allergic reaction, it is better safe than sorry."

"And who knows? Maybe in about nine years, I'll be immune to the point I'll use citral shampoos myself." Lisa said as she started going upstairs. "If you'll excuse me, I have some experiments to run."

As Lisa went upstairs, Lincoln sighed in relief as he smiled, turning to his TV. "Well, another mystery solved. Even though we're all worried about a sibling's safety, we always know how to pull through... and even though the case turned out to be off in some areas, in the end... it all came down to one simple solution, and even the simple solutions can be complicated..."

"Uh, Lincoln?" Mrs. Loud asked, snapping Lincoln out of his mode. "Why are you talking to our TV?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just thinking to myself..." Lincoln blushed in embarrassment.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud looked at each other, before they both chuckled as they left, Mr. Loud saying, "He's bad at talking to walls than I am..."

Lincoln rolled his eyes a bit as he turned to the TV. "Case closed. See you down the road."

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And the final chapter of the story is complete! What did you guys think of the ending? While I will admit, the ending and the mystery were getting pretty obvious by the end, at least I managed to throw some people off at some points, and I hope at least I managed to explain the story in a good way. I always love writing a good mystery, even though my main source of inspiration for mysteries were the Hank the Cowdog books, which was sort of what I was going for here, the bit of the 'mystery' element and the 'case' element. Hopefully, you guys all enjoyed the story as it is, and I hope you found a few parts of it funny! If you did, that's great, I'd like to hear your opinions on such! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
